my life
by bookworm2341
Summary: Morgan can't take her parents fighting anymore. they never saw what it did to her so they kept at it. what will happen when she leaves and goes to a place in washington named La Push?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan! Ryan how could you do that?

There they go again. I wonder what there fighting about this time? they always are fighting about stupid stuff like this one time I was busy doing school work and forgot to do my chores and my brother was being lazy and refuses to do any work at all. Ryan will come home complain about my chores not being done he goes and does them but doesn t say anything about Mark s chores because Mark is Ryan s buddy on a stupid computer game.

where are you going Ryan asked my mom.

You see my parents got married 10 years ago in two months. December 19th 1999, it was a great day then. Now they hate each other and then the next day they love each other again.

I m leaving I can t take it anymore I can t take YOU anymore. Mom said and started crying like she always does when they fight like this.

This is where I always come in and tell her that everything will be fine because it s my job in this family. I m the peacemaker.

So I got up from my bed and walked towards their room. Mom was on the bed crying her eye s out into a pillow.

it s going to be okay mom I said and got on the bed and started rubbing her back, soothing her.

no it s not going to be okay it won t be okay until Ryan is done and I m back in this bed doing nothing I have to go.

mom you can t I said with a tear in my eye cause I don t want to lose my mom. at least not without me your not. Mom you can t leave me here.

She nodded okay so pack your bag s. let s get out of here and go. I nodded and left for my room to pack. And so that she can pack too.

I packed as much and as fast as I could.

what are you doing? Mark asked me leaning on my door frame. you know she s not really leaving, she never does!

that s why if she doesn t go anywhere I am. I told him and slipped past him to go into the bathroom to grab the necessities like my toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup, brush, and woman stuff just incase you know all that stuff.

doubt it. Mark said

you know what Mark why don t you just shut the hell up and go play your silly game it s obviously more important then this family is to you anyway. I said he scoffed and stomped down the hall back to his beloved game.

My name is Morgan Blues and my mom and dad got a divorce about twelve year s ago, and both my parents remarried my mom and step dad Ryan has been married ten years like I said earlier.

My dad? I don t know how long he s been married but I don t care. She s ten years older then him and has two kids of her own. They are cool but their mom? No I hate her she has always been a bitch to me and Mark because well because I guess it s because she can. But she took my sister Kate real well because Kate decided to move in with them her freshman/sophomore year of high school. She s now in collage in Idaho .

Ryan is great when things go his way.

Once I was done packing I walked back down the hall to see if my mom needed help. hey mom I m ready to go

I m not going, Ryan is right I don t have any where to go. She sobbed "why does he always kick me when im down when i just got back up again."

"what do you mean your not going?"

"we have nowhere to go."

"well with or without you i'm going. i have to get out of here. away from Ryan, away from Mark and away from YOU!!!!!"

"EXCUSE YOU" she sat up on the bed.

"you know, you say your not like mark but you are the biggest hippocrit i've ever met!!! no matter how much you hate Ryan your just like him YOU push ME down when im up because your down because Ryan put you there. so i guess this is goodbye cause i'm not staying here anymore." i said and walked out of her room to mine, grabbed my bag and left out the front door.

i didn't have a car so i walked to my friend jesse's took me about 45 minutes to get there.

jesse is my bestfriend. he has been there for everything. he's the one i call when my parents are fighting and i can't handle it has dirty blonde hair the most beauyiful blue eye's i've ever seen. (A/N Jesse is a real person but he is nowhere near my friend more like just someone i know.) i always walk to his house so i never gotten lost... well except the first three times.

when i got there i walked up the path that i have so many times before and knocked on the door. his mom always has the porh decorated it's nice to see it, it feels homey. she makes the best deserts i've ever tasted. about 2 minutes later jesse's younger sister opened the door.

"he's asleep in his room." she said and walked off. i walked in, shut the door behind me, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pickle and set down my bag. Mrs. bears kept pickles in stalk for me because i always have a craving for them.

i walked up the stairs eating my pickleto his room witch was the first door on the left. i walked in without even knocking because if he's asleep it would do nothing his room was dark blue with socer all over. his bed was up against the window

i turned on the light hen didn't even move so i walked over to his bed. "Jesse" i whispered, he didn't move... again. i walked closer "Jesse" i said a little louder. but again he didn't move. so i walked all the way over to his bed and kneeled down beside his head "JESSE!!" i yelled and ducked down so he wouldn't see me.

"what? huh?" he said i was trying so hard not to laugh "weired" he said and turned back over to sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

**Hey well here's a updated chapter a newer one its not really that different but still it is. So here it is chapter 2**

"JESSE!" I yelled and ducked down.

"wha? What?" He said. I was trying so hard not to laugh. "weird" he said turning back over to go back to sleep. I got up quietly, went to his desk and opened one of the school books that was there.

"okay we need to get back to mitosis. What is mitosis?... Jesse are you even paying attention?"

"what?" he said.

"i asked what is mitosis? Jess did you fall asleep again?" I said with a smile.

"what?" he asked turning towards me. "Morgan what the hell are you talking about?" I couldn't hold it in anymore so I blurted out laughing. "what the hell?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"whatever." he said and turned back around to go back to sleep. "what do you want anyway?"

"i need a ride." I said walking back over to his bed and sat down. "please Jess?"

he groaned and flipped back over to face me. "Their at it again aren't they?" I nodded my head. "Morgan I'm sorry."

"it's okay but can I have a lift?"

"yeah sure let me get dressed."he got up and I saw that he only had on pajama pants on so you could see his six pack. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse came back into his room with a red shirt and dark blue jeans on with socks in his hands.

"wow Jesse five minutes to change?"

"i was dressed in less then a minute." he said. "i just had to do my hair." oh that explains it. "let me get some shoes and we'll boogie."

"Boogie? Wow when were you born? The 1960's?" I laughed

"no. I was born in 1991same as you so there!" he said and then stuck out his tongue out at me.

"whatever can we go now?" I asked

"yup." he said popping the 'P' We went down stairs. and saw his parents "hey I'm taking Morgan somewhere I'll be back for dinner love you bye." as we were about to close the door we heard "okay sweetie be careful!" from his mom.

I grabbed my bag that I left on his porch so no-one would ask questions. We got to his car and through it in the back

"what's that for?" Jesse asked me.

"I'm leaving."

"what? Where?"

"I'm leaving and I don't know where I'm going yet so can you drop me off at the airport please?"

"I'll drive you there but I not leaving you there alone."

I turned to him. "Jesse you don't have to."

"yeah I do. Your my best-friend and I can't just leave you there."

"fine but your buying me 5 guy's if you do."

"fine by me" we drove in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. So I turned on the radio and 'hurry home' by Jason Michael Carroll. So I quickly changed the station. And '3' was on by Britney Spears. Jesse and I looked at each other and we burst out laughing.

He pulled into the parking-lot of 5 Guy's. I took a deep breath and walked in behind Jesse. It was the best smell in the world. Greasy bacon burgers, homemade fries, peanuts. (if you haven't been to a 5 guy's finish this chapter and then go to your closes one.) once we ordered we got our drinks and waited at a table for our number to be called.

"so where are you going to go?" Jesse asked.

"i don't know... but somewhere far away from here like... California... or, or, or um..."

'what about Washington?" he suggested

"that's perfect! what would I do without you?"

"you would have had to walk to the airport and that would have taken you all day."

"shut up." right then out number was called, Jesse walked up to go get it.

I just realized that this is was probably the last time I'm going to be here for a very long while. The last time seeing Jesse for a long while. That brought tears to my eye's. My best-friend, my rock gone because of me I'm not going to see him everyday like I always do.

"what's wrong?" Jesse asked when he came back and saw I was crying. He set the food down and grabbed my face in his hands.

"nothing" I said and whipped the tears away.

"nothing my ass. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm going to miss you that's all"

"aw do you need your best-friend to come with you?" he asked teasingly

"I'm not kidding Jesse I'm going to miss you."

"I know I'm going to miss you too... you know you don't have to go."

I looked at him and shook my head while grabbing my burger and opening it. "yeah I do." I said and took a bite. "mm I'm going to miss this too." throwing my head back

"more than me?" he asked with his puppy eye's.

"Never"

(I was so tempted to just stop there but I'm going to be nice and keep going.)

We finished eating in silence. Me thinking where to go when I get to Washington, and Jesse? I don't know.

"so... are you ready to go?"he asked

"not really... but I guess I have to be. So yeah."

"okay then let's get this show on the road." Jesse took our trash and threw it away. We got into his car and then we drove to the airport and it took about fifteen minutes to get there. When we parked we got out and Jesse grabbed my bag out of my hand while we walked and grabbed my hand and intertwined them together. We got to the desk to buy ticket's, got in line and waited twenty minutes until it was my turn.

"Next person in line please?" A guy asked and we walked up. "hello how may I help you?"

"how much is it to Washington state?" Jesse asked beating me to it.

"Depends on where in the state you want to go."

"somewhere near the beach." I told him.

"Seattle Washington it is then." (I don't know how much it actually is so bear with me here.) "that will me 1,245."

"When's your next flight?"

"twenty minutes" he said

"okay I'll take it." I said and grabbed for my wallet

"one or two, credit or debit?"

"One and Debit!" Jesse said slapping down his card. I looked at him with wide eye's. "you are not, not letting me pay and moving across the country."

"Jesse please don't use your money on me." I asked

"to late already swiped the card and it's not my money....it's my dad's." I shook my head. Alright are you sure you want to do this?"

"yeah I'm sure" I sighed

"okay sign here and you'll be on your way to Seattle. Have a great day."

"you too" I said and walked to where the baggage goes. We walked to the security was I took off my shoes and all the stuff that was metal and electronic and put it into a box they gave me. But before I walked through I turned to Jesse.

"well I guess this is it." he said. Then he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arm's around his neck and hugged him back. I held on for as long as I could.

"Now boarding flight 237 to Seattle Washington row's 16-19." they announced on the over head speaker.

Morgan that's your flight you have to go." Jesse said. But that made me hold onto him tighter. "It's okay Morgan we'll see each other soon don't worry." he said trying to calm me down. "do you have your cell?"

I looked at him confused. He knows I never leave my house without it. "yeah... why?" I asked pulling back.

"take a picture okay. Take a picture of me so you can be reminded that I'll always be a phone call away if you ever need me. Okay?"

"okay." I said and pulled it out of the box I had. "three pictures!" I stated.

"okay, okay." he said. I took one of him alone then one of us together then I asked someone to take a picture of us together..

"now seating rows 10-15 for flight 237 to Seattle Washington."

"thanks." I said taking back my phone from the person. "okay I really have to go but I'll call you or text you soon." I hugged him again, put my phone back into the box and went through the metal detector. I got all my stuff back and and got my shoes back on. I turned back to look at Jesse and waved for the last time."

"Now boarding all rows for flight 237 to Seattle Washington."

I turned around and walked to my gate and looked at my ticket when I heard

"Morgan!" I looked back to see that Jesse was running towards me

"Jesse what-" was all I got out before his lips were on mine kissing me. This kiss was rough and hungered when we broke apart we were panting

"i couldn't let you go with out telling you that I love you." I couldn't speak I don't want to hurt him but I don't love you like that.

"Jesse.. I- I – I don't...love you...like that. I love you like a brother but that's all... I'm sorry."

his face fell. "it's okay." he said in a small voice.

"Jesse please."

"no it's fine."

"okay, well I really have to go I'm so sorry. Really I am. I wish I loved you like that but I can't. Goodbye Jess I'll call or text soon"

"bye." he said. And with that I walked away from him and saw that it was first-class. I had to laugh.

"only Jesse." I sighed quietly to myself. And then it was my turn and I handed the lady my ticket and she look at at it and gave it back to me saying "have a supper great day." (A/N okay if anyone I know is reading this I just got to say I'm going to miss Sis S next year.)

"thanks" I said and walked into the terminal, onto the plane and into my seat. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was taking off and how Jesse kissed me saying he loved me. I really can't believe I didn't say it back but I couldn't I don't love him like that. "Please let him be okay." I thought to myself.

**Okay please tell me what you think and review. Thanks.**

**bookworm2341**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews here's chapter 3**

_I fell into a dreamless sleep_

The next thing I know I'm getting shook awake. "Ma'am it's time to get off the plane."

"what? What time is it?"

"um from your time it's 1am. So I bet your beat." I nodded and got up. "have a good night."

"you too. Thank you." I grabbed my messenger bag and I got off the plane and into the terminal and then I walked over to the baggage claim passing a few food places. I didn't even notice how hungry I was. Once I got to baggage claim I had to wait for about fifteen minutes for mine to finally show. I walked over I tried three time before I finally got it off the belt.

I walked back to a McDonald's and ordered a number six but no drink because I saw a 'Jamba Juice' a few shacks over. So once I got my chicken sandwich I walked over to 'Jamba Juice' and got a 'peanut butter moo'd' they were still open because it's only 10o'clock here. My name was called so that meant my drink was ready. I found a place to eat in the middle of the food court. I was so tired I almost fell asleep in the middle of my food. That told me that it's time to just give up and go find a cab.

I threw away my trash, grabbed my bag's. I didn't even know where I really was or where to even go. I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow. But right now I need a hotel and a bed and sleep. I walked to the exit and saw that it was packed. I'm not going to be getting a cab anytime soon with all these people around here so I just started walking. I was about five minutes before someone pulled over and said.

"where to?" he asked

"i don't know."

"well where you heading?"

"not really sure, just somewhere far away from here though."

"really I think I know just the place. Get in."

"where are you taking me?"

"La Push it near a small town named Forks. It's where some of my friends live. It's about an hour away from here... is that far enough for ya?"

I nodded and go in. "Yeah that's perfect."

"okay. Well hey you look beat why don't you go to sleep it's a pretty long drive. I'll wake you up when we get there okay?"

"no, no I'm fine. I'm Morgan bythaway."

"you mean like that Mormon comedian?"

(A/N okay John Bytheway is a real person he is SO funny so I'm not making him up.)

"no... I just meant that my name is Morgan... not...why are you laughing?" I asked looking at him from the back.

"I'm just messing with you kid." he laughed. "I'm Brett"

"oh..." I said looking back out the window

"so where are you from?"

"Charleston, South Carolina."

"Wow don't you think your far enough away from home as it is?"

"nope once they see that I haven't come home yet they'll come looking for me. So yeah... where are we going again?"

"La Push. It's a Indian reservation near Forks."

"oh, how do you know about it?"

"my friend lives there, Billy Black. I go to his house to watch the games when ever I can."

I nodded and kept looking out the window. It was quiet for a few minutes. My eye's started to droop. Before I knew it I was asleep.

_DREAM~~~~~_

_my parents were fighting again. I was in my bed reading so of coarse I could here everything they were fighting about. They were fighting about how Mark's attitude towards people was inappropriate in public, to them, and to everyone._

"_Mark your to much of an asshole to see that your actions towards people are out of control. And that it might cost you your next job." mo yelled._

"_so? I just say what I think."_

"_right and it'll cost you your job. Like what if that lady you were rude to in the store was the wife of your next employer-"_

"_not likely" Mark interrupted her_

"_you don't know that. She could be his wife and she'll be like 'oh there's that asshole I should tell my husband about him so he knows not to give him a job.'"_

"_i don't care-" _HONK!

I was woken up by a car horn. Then Brett got out of the car and yelled.

"BIILY! It's great to see you." he ran you to someone in a wheelchair that I was guessing was Billy.

Apparently we were at someone's house and that it's been more that an hour. Man I must have been tired if I was asleep for that long in a car. I got out and stretched and yawned.

"what are you doing here man? The games not on tonight." a deep scruffy voice said witch I'm assuming it was Billy.

"yeah.. uh."i heard Brett said. And then he looked back to me. "well I was hoping you could do me a favor." he said sheepishly as I got my bag's out.

"oh and what's that?" Billy asked as Brett was walking back to the car.

"work with me here okay?" he whispered in my ear and wrapped his arm around me.

"what?" I whisper yelled at him. "are you crazy?" I looked at him with wide eye's

"Billy this is Morgan... my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" I yelled at him and moved out of his arm. "I AM _SO _NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I ran back to the car picked up my bag's "YOUR PSYCHO!" I ran down the driveway but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I looked to see who it was. And it was Brett.

"do you want somewhere to sleep or not?" he whisper yelled.

"I have money now leave me alone." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he just tightened his hold on me. "ow... let go... your hurting me." but he didn't let me go. "hello are you stupid I said let me go!"

he lifted his hand back and slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. "DON'T. CALL. ME. STUPID!" he yelled raising his hand again and hit me again. I thought he was going to do it again. So I cringed away but I didn't get far because he grabbed my arm again. I closed my eye's waiting for the hit but it never came.

"BRETT!" I heard someone say coming out of the house. "what the hell are you doing?"the guy talked again. Only then did Brett let me go. I fell to the ground and cupped my cheek that he slapped.

"get out of here man, and don't ever come back!" I heard another voice say coming from the woods.

"what? Dude you don't have that authority!"

"oh yeah? Then just wait till Billy hears about this." the second voice said.

"fine but I'm not leaving without her!" he said thrusting his hand in my direction.

"oh yes you are." the guy was now in Brett's face. "now get out of here!"

Brett cowered back but didn't look like he was going to leave. He looked back down to me, and took a step towards me. A truck turned into the driveway just then. Brett looked at the truck and then turned and ran to his cab. He got in and turned it on then his tires squealed as he gassed the car out of the drive leaving prints as he went. As I watched him leave I didn't noticed that someone came up next to me.

"hey" I heard someone say, I jumped and turned towards the voice. "are you okay?"

"I- I- I'm fine." I said and took m hand off my cheek. "but thanks." I bit my lip but cringed because it hurt.

"hey what's going on?" someone else said walking up to us. I think he came in the truck. Who knows though. "hey are you okay? Your lip is bleeding." he pointed out.

I licked my lip. "I'm fine... thank you... for making him stop I mean... And with that said I have to go."

"why?"

"i have to find somewhere to sleep in a town and state I've never been in." I turned around to find my bag's. They were a few feet away from me. I picked them up, turned back to them. "thank you again... goodbye." I turned back to the end of the driveway and started walking away again. I got about four feet when I heard.

"Morgan? That is your name right?" I stopped and turned around to see who called me. It was Billy.

"yeah that's my name... why?"

"why don't you join us we were about to have some Pizza delivered and you could sleep here too... I mean if you want."

I thought about it. Either go out walking for who knows how long... without food. _OR_... stay where I can walk about twenty-five feet. Eat, sleep. _And_ get to know some people here where I'm going to be living. _But_ look what happened when you trusted someone you didn't know. You got attacked. _But_ they saved you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm really hungry even though I did just eat I'm still hungry and pretty tired so I'm just going to stay here.

I nodded my head. "yeah. Yeah I would really like that." I walked up to the front door but hesitated a little.

"are you coming or what?" the guy that pointed out my lip was bleeding.

"Paul shut up, and leave her alone." Billy said "Morgan please come in. these guys will behave them selves... well at least one of them will anyway."

"Thanks dad I didn't know you thought so highly of me." someone yelled from the other room.

"you? No! I was talking about Sam... where is he anyway?" Billy yelled back and moved into another room.

"he's in the kitchen." the guy named Paul said coming up to us.

"while I talk to him why don't you introduce your-selves?" Billy said and rolled himself into I guess was the kitchen.

"everyone is in here. Follow me." Paul said and walked off.

I followed him into a room that was filled with guy's. _Hot_ guy's at that.

"oh, hello I'm Jacob... Billy's son." the guy that saved me from Brett said. "that's Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Collin, Embry, and Brady." he said pointing to everyone around the room as he said there names.

"hey you know your lip is bleeding." still? I thought. I raised my hand to my lip and sure enough it was still bleeding.

"I'll get you something for that." Jared said and got up and went somewhere in the house.

"thanks."

"here. Sit down we'll make sure everything will be fine and we'll make sure that Brett won't bother you again." Jacob said moving me to one of the couches in the room.

Jared cam back into the living room with a wet washcloth in his hand. "here apply presser to your lip to make the bleeding stop." he said putting the cloth to my lip. I took it from his hands, it felt like his hands were in the hot water.

"hey are you okay? Your hands are on fire."

"oh um... there always like that so don't worry."

"you sure?" I asked and he nodded. 'yes.' so then I turned to Jacob. "um... where's your bathroom?"

"oh... uh... down that hall second door on the right." he said pointing down a hall on the other side of the room.

"thanks." I said and got up and walked over to the bathroom.

When I got in there I saw the damage that Brett had done on me. My cheek was starting to swell. My lip was bleeding but not much damage. I've have worse. I of coarse inflicted it upon myself but still I've had worse.

Once I got the bleeding to stop I used the bathroom, washed my hands, looked at my cheek again, and reached for the door when it opened, and someone ran into me.

"ugh... watch where you going!"

"I'm sorry" I said and quickly ran around the guy into the hall.

When I got back into the living room Billy was back. I sat down on the floor seeing that there was nowhere to sit because everyone was seated on the couches.

"you know Morgan you don't have to sit on the floor." Seth said.

"oh really and just where am I going to sit when there is nowhere else to sit?"

"on my lap." he said with his head held high proud of himself.

"I think I'm a little heavy for you."

"oh really? Well what about me?" Paul asked and I nodded. "i don't think so" he said and got up and lifted me up, and I yelled.

"put me down Paul! NOW!"

"Oh I'm soo scared."

"you should be." Seth said. "because I was going to do that." he got up from here he was and came over to Paul and I. "let me see her." he said and Paul handed me over.

"what? No! Paul! Seth put me down!" he shook his head. And the others laughed.

"nope" and bounced me up and down

"aw come on please Seth please?" he shook his head again and kept bouncing me. "will you put me down if I give you a kiss?"

he stopped bouncing me. "on the lip's?"

"yup... I promise."

"okay." he said and put me down. Once I was out of his grip for sure I ran over to where Billy was to hid behind him. Everyone was laughing again. But when he noticed this he chased after me. After about five minutes of running around the house I finally let him catch me.

Seth bent down and whispered. "you promised." he closed his eye's and I wondered if this was him first kiss. When his lip's touched mine I was about to pull back but his hand went to the back of my neck and kissed me more hungerly. I smiled and laughed.

Then I heard a growl from across the room and only then did we brake apart. I looked over to Jacob and asked. "do you have a dog?"

"uh.. no?"

"then what was that?"

"um... a wolf?"

"what? Really? That's so cool. Wolves are my favorite animal ever since I was three... a wolf saved my life." I told them

"oh... uh Morgan this is Sam. Sam this is Morgan." Collin said I smiled at him then turned around to see who he was gesturing to. When I saw Sam my world stopped.

**Hey guy's please tell me if you like it or not and review. Thanks.**

**bookworm2341**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 4.**

DING DONG. Someone rang the door bell but no-one made a move to get it. I was still behind Seth hiding from Sam's gaze. The person rang the bell again no-one moved again so I walked to the door the answer it.

"hey did you guy's order pizza or not?" the guy asked rudely.

"yeah sorry we were have a well... um I don't even know... um how much do I owe you?"

he looked me up and down and said. "well for you... how bout a date and we'll call it even?" I scoffed then the guy looked scared then I herd another growl coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam standing there. He took the pizza shoved money at the guy, grabbed my arm, and then kicked the door closed in his face.

I looked up at him about to tell him that I could take care of myself but the look on his face told me not to mess with him right then. You know I am really sick of people looking scary tonight. I mean first my mom, step dad, brother, Brett (cringe), and now Sam. What is it with people today? Is it hate on Morgan day or something?

When Sam didn't let go I looked at his face and it looked like he wanted to murder someone. Or hit the first the that moves into his vision. I cringed away from the look. He finally saw that I was a little scared and let go of my arm and walked into the living room with the pizza. I heard all the guy's all cheer because the pizza was finally here.

I'm pretty sure that my arm will be bruised with everyone grabbing my arm forcefully. But right now I'm just glad I have a hoodie on so I don't have to see what myself and others have inflicted upon my arms.

I wasn't feeling hungry anymore so I started to wonder around. I heard some footsteps behind me so I stopped.

"hey. How come your not eating? If you don't get out there soon it'll be all gone." Seth said.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore. So I thought I'd wonder around a little bit."

he nodded his head. "Would you like a tour of the house so you don't feel weird walking around here?" I smiled and nodded. "okay" he said and took my hand and took me back to the front door. "right here we have the front door that leads into the foyer then over here we have." he lead me down the hallway that has the bathroom. "well this first door on the right is a guest bedroom. Then down farther." he pulled me down more. "is the bathroom." he turned to look at me. "Always good to know where it is." I laughed. "it is. Unless you like using it outside." I laughed again. "now on our left we have another bedroom but this one is Billy's so stay out of this one if you can."

he pulled me back up the hall and to the kitchen. "well this is the kitchen where some cooking has been done in." and he continued like this till I told him where everything was... twice. We made our way back to the living room when my stomach growled. I saw that there was a few pieces of pizza left.

"we saved you a few pieces for you." Collin said.

"thanks." I said and grabbed them and ate. When I was done I turned to Jacob. "um Jacob I'm really tired um."

"oh right uh you'll be sleeping in my room unless someone is going home tonight." he looked around and everyone shook there heads. "so yeah come on I'll show you." he didn't know I already knew where it was because Seth showed me earlier. "i think Collin is going home tomorrow so we'll clean those sheets tomorrow and then you can sleep there from then on."

"yeah that's fine thank you." I said and grabbed my bags from the foyer and followed him. "thank you for doing this for me Jacob but I really don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch. Plus it's not everyday I get to have a hot girl sleep in my bed." he turned around and smiled at me. He opened his bedroom door and lead me in.

"but your so tall! No! I wont do that to you." I said and then I remembered how Jesse and I use to share beds whenever one of us slept over at each others houses. "why don't we share it? I'm use to it anyway." he looked at me then shook his head.

"no, no it's fine I do it all the time anyway. I just crash anywhere I can, and I'm a hard sleeper so you just go to be and I'll see you in the morning." he said and walked out without another word.

I looked around his room and saw that it didn't really have anything in it. Just some pictures of what I'm guessing is his family, and then one picture of all the guy's I just met in it along with some girls next to some of them. His wall's were baby blue and he had the biggest bed I've ever seen. It was like a king plus two queens, and that was it. I placed my bag on the bed, opened it and got out my pajama shorts and a tank top. I didn't look at my arm's because yeah **(A/N you will learn about her arms later.) **I locked the door so I could changed. Once I was comfortable I put the clothes I just took off into my bag, and unlocked the door. I turned off the lights and climbed into Jacobs bed and after everything I've been through in the last twelve hours I was tired and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(**I was so tempted to stop here but I'll keep going.**)

when I woke up the next day I looked around. This isn't my bed. This isn't even Jess's' bed where am I?i bit my lip but winced and brought my hand to it, it was split. That's when I remembered everything that happened yesterday. I'm in Washington State, and I'm going to be living here with... Billy? and... Jacob? I can't remember if that was there names. I have such a bad thing with names. Hopefully that's there names. I remember Seth and Jared and Paul but no-one else... wait there is one... oh whats his name? Well I can't remember right now but I will soon.

I sat up, stretched and then looked around the room again, and then got up. The closes bathroom is on the other side of the hall so I made my way over there. I knocked on the door seeing if anyone was in there. No-one answered so I opened the door and I was right it was the bathroom. I quickly did my business and washed my hands. I walked out and wondered around. I went into the lining room trying to find someone but it looks like no-one was here. I walked down the hall that had Billy's room in it but I could here soft snores coming from the other side of his door. So I knew he was here. You know I was really surprised that there is five bedrooms and two bathrooms not including the master bedroom.

I walked back up the hall to the living room. Still no-one was here. I walked into the kitchen now again no-one. Maybe they were all asleep in the other rooms? I looked around. Should I make them breakfast for them? Well they are letting me stay here it's the least I could do. But how much should I make because there are so many of them and you know guy's they are bottom less pit's. Well first things first I walked back to Jacobs room pulled on my hoodie and grabbed my Ipod and headed back to the kitchen. I looked at the stove clock and saw that it was 10:23.

I looked in the cabinets and in the fridge for everything. Egg's, Butter, Milk, Flour, Salt, Baking powder, and my secret ingredient... vanilla. I was in luck they had everything. Now for a spatula, wooden spoon, mixing bowel and a pan. Once again I found everything I needed.

I started getting the pan hot while I mixed everything together. After years of making pancakes almost every weekend I was a pro and didn't need any measuring utensils anymore. I danced around the kitchen while listening to 'pop princess' by Click Five. While making the batter. I got my hands wet then went over to the pan that was heating up and flicked the water on it to see if it was ready or not. It was sizzling away slowly so I knew it wasn't ready yet.

I had to wait five more minutes then I tried again and the water finally sizzled away fast. So I put some butter in the pan so the batter doesn't stick to the pan. And started to pour the batter onto the pan in three different places. It took about an hour to make all the batter. I wasn't sure if that was enough for them so I looked into the fridge looking for something else to cook. I looked in the meat box and there was some bacon I got it out and started cooking it. (A/N I like chewy bacon) I made it both ways crunchy and chewy cause I don't know how they like theirs. 'Dear Maria' came on by All Time Low. So I was air guitaring the whole song. I wish I brought my guitar with me. It took another forty minutes to get all the bacon done.

I walked back into the living room to see if anyone was up. But I saw no-on not even Billy. I took off my head phones and walked down to his room I didn't here him snoring anymore so I knocked on the door.

"come in" I heard him say.

I opened the door and walked in. "hey Billy."

"ah Morgan did you sleep okay?" he asked

I smiled "yeah I slept fine I um came in here to tell you that I made some breakfast but it looks like the boy's are still asleep because I can't find any and I don't want to wake anyone."

"oh the boy's aren't here that's why you cant find them."

"oh then where are they?"

"they are on the beach I'll call them and tell them that you made breakfast I'll be out soon."

"oh... okay." I said and walked back into the kitchen and put on my head phones and grabbed a plate and a fork a knife and peanut butter and syrup but before I started eating I went and grabbed my Ihome and plugged in my Ipod and started playing 'Shake It' by Metro Station. I know it's not really something you should play when boys are here but they aren't here so I'm going to play it. I started dancing shaking my hips, lifting my arm's in the air that kind of thing. I just put a piece of bacon in my mouth when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I yelped out and turned around and saw all the guy's there watching me.

"um how long have you been there?" I asked panting

"where did you learn to dance like that?" Seth asked coming up to hug me. "because that was the sexiest thing I've every seen."

"uh would you believe me if I said I learned it by myself?" they shook there heads. Darn well maybe I can change the subject? "um. Hey look I made breakfast for y'all." I said pointing to the table, they turned to look then looked back at me then ran to the food. I grabbed my Ipod then slipped into the living room and sat down on the couch. But I forgot my head phones so I walked back to the kitchen but stopped when I heard voices.

"where is Sam? He should be here she is his Imprint!" Paul asked Imprint? Whats an Imprint? Who are they talking about.

"well he doesn't want to scare Morgan off and he'll come around when he thinks she's ready." I heard Jacob say.

WAIT! Their talking about me! Whats an Imprint? Why am I one? I don't even want to be with Sam he's a jerk!

"well what if she leaves and he doesn't see her again? Huh? What then?" Seth said

"then we'll stop her." Paul said.

I walked down the hall to Jacob's room. I couldn't take this anymore I have to get out of here for a little bit. I think there's a beach around here so I put on my bikini then threw on short jean shorts and put my hoodie. But first I had to look at my arms. Yup bruised like I thought from both guy's jerking my arm and then I went down to my forearms and saw the cut's healing real well I haven't had the urge to cut yet so this is a good thing maybe I did do the right thing.

When I was living with my parents I was so sick and tired of feeling all the pain and taking the pain away from people so they don't hurt. But I was so sick of it I needed a release the pain from me so I started cutting my wrists' so it did the trick and I would do it every time mom and Ryan would fight. But when people asked what happened I say they are "cat scratches" so they left me alone I don't think anyone was really noticed because I had cat's so yeah.

I pulled the hoodie back over my head. I slipped on my flip flops, grabbed my phone then I sneaked by the guy's in the kitchen where they were still eating as quietly as I could. It worked no-one heard me go by. Now I have to get out the door before anyone can catch me. I was just about to open the door when Billy said.

"where are ya going Morgan?"

"oh um I'm going for a walk I'll be back in like ten minutes." I said and walked out before he could stop me again. I was walking for about five minutes until I heard the waves crashing against the sand. I started walking on the sand but then took off my flip flops and kept walking. The water felt nice and warm. I don't know how long I was walking but I started getting tired so I moved away from the water and then sat down on the sand and thought.

I thought about what Jacob, Seth and Paul and all them were talking about. Imprint. I have to remember to ask them about that. Then something was clawing at me... Jesse!

**please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 5.**

_I thought about what Jacob, Seth and Paul and all them were talking about. Imprint. I have to remember to ask them about that. Then something was clawing at me... Jesse!_

Oh my gosh Jesse I have to call him! I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialed him number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Morgan! Oh thank god. I thought you said you were going to call or text me when you landed?"

"Jesse I'm so sorry I forgot to call you. I got a little distracted last night a lot of things happened but I'm fine now."

"what happened?" oh crap. I should have known he would ask that. I can't tell him what happened with that guy last night. He would come out here find the guy kick his ass, then drag me back home kicking and screaming. "Morgan! What happened?" I have to tell him..

"i was..." I sighed. "I was attacked last night but someone saved me so I'm fine now, I have a place to stay and I'm fine now!"

"What? Morgan are you insane?" I cringed. "I knew sending you out there was a mistake. I should have never been so stupid... I'm coming out there on the next flight that's available."

"No Jesse I'm fine... Wait! What do you mean you _sent_ me here? I was coming here with or without your money! You don't need to come here I'm fine. Really I am."

"MORGAN!" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam coming my way.

''Look Jesse I have to go someones looking for me but I'll text you later... Don't come out yet. Let me settle then you can come visit."

"Morgan I'm not sure."

"I'll be fine." I said and look behind me again and saw that Sam was closer.

"Fine but you better text me."

"okay I will. I love you."

"love you too." with that we hung up.

"Morgan! It is you. Didn't you hear me calling you?" Sam asked coming up to me. I stood up and turned towards him.

"I did but, I was on the phone. And I had to talk to him. He's the one that helped me get here. He's the one I forgot to call last night when I landed safely,."

"you didn't have to take to him and what was with the I love you?"

"he's been there for me for years so yeah I had to talk to him. And he's my best friend so I can tell him I love him if I want."

"and does _he_ have a name?" he asked looking a little annoyed

"yes he does but why does that matter to you? Just leave me alone Sam." I said and started walking but I didn't get far because Sam grabbed my arm I winced.

"Morgan you don't know anything about La Push it could be dangerous." he started shaking

"Is it?" I asked. When he didn't respond just looked into my eye's. I almost got lost but I remembered that I'm trying to get away from him. "I didn't think so" I said jerked my arm out of his hold and walked off.

My arm was tingling from where Sam had his hand. I need to get away from him. I was preying that he wasn't following me. I just need to calm down, get away from everyone. Sam, Jesse, Jacob, Seth, Paul everyone. I looked behind me and saw that Sam wasn't following me in fact he wasn't there at all. I walked forever. When I finally got tired I took out my phone and saw it was two o'clock.

I sat back down and sat back down on the sand and just breathed. I looked around and saw that no-one was around so I took off my hoodie and laid back and soaked up the sun. After about ten minutes or so I rotated to my stomach so I wouldn't burn so bad.

After about an hour of rotating from my back to my stomach I got up put my hoodie back on and started walking back the way I came to Billy's house. But then it hit me I don't remember how to get to there.

So I just wondered for about an hour or so. I'm never going to find that place! Why did I even bother coming here? I should just call Jesse and have him get me a ticket home. I was better off taking care of my mom and listening to her and Ryan fight, Mark with his games and even his smart-ass remarks. I wonder if they even noticed I'm gone yet... nah their probably just calling my name over and over then just get up and do it themselves.

I sat back down. 'how am I ever going to find them?' I thought. "MORGAN!"

I looked around and saw Seth coming towards me. "Hey Seth. What's up?"

"Just looking for you. Where did you go?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"here." I gestured around "just walking around on the beach."

"why did you go without us? We have been looking for you for hours we thought you left."

"without my stuff? And with a crazy person out to get me... I don't think so."

"so why haven't you come back yet?" I looked at him sheepishly

"i forgot how to get there." Seth looked at me then started laughing I tried so hard not to laugh with him but I couldn't help it so I started laughing as well.

"Why didn't you just call?" he asked when we calmed down and we could breath again.

"I don't have any of your numbers" I shrugged

"well then lets fix that... aren't you hot?"

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side and said. "well I've been called that a few times... I guess but I don't see it."

"no, no I meant aren't you hot in that hoodie?"

"oh" oops. "no, not really. Should I be?"

"Well it's about 75 out here and your in a hoodie but hey you got shorts on."

"oh um well I wear hoodies in a South Carolina summer and sometimes in a Florida summer too so I don't really tell anymore."

I pulled my phone out and handed it to him. "nice Blackberry."

"thanks. I didn't want it." okay my parents are rude but they got me things I didn't want or need. Yes having a Blackberry is cool but everyone thought I was rich because of it. When people asked me to hang out with them or go shopping I had to say no because I didn't have money or I did have money but I had to save it because my mom needs money or my step dad wanted money for beer. No Ryan is not an alcoholic he just likes his beer. I never had to give money to Mark because my parents don't take money from him so yeah. But I have saved some even with giving money to mom or Ryan I saved roughly a thousand dollars. I would have had more but the saying 'I'll pay you back' is a load of crap. I never once got a penny back out of the hundreds and hundreds of dollars I've given them.

"Morgan? Morgan?" I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"sorry what?" I asked

"I've been calling your name for about five minutes now... where'd you go?"

"i was right here."

"your body was here but your mind was miles away... where'd you go?" he asked again.

I sighed and gave him a weak smile "just thinking about home."

"and how much you miss it?" he added sadly

"no" I shook my head. "how much I'm glad I got away from there." right then my stomach growled. I clapped my hand over my stomach trying to get it to stop. "I guess spending all this time outside and loving the view of the sea. I just forgot to eat."

"well it looks like your hungry... so am I. Let's go to Billy's and eat... if you want I mean." I nodded my head. "okay then." he said, stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled my up to my feet and started walking away from the water. "you know you were really close too. They live right over there." he said pointing up the street. Five minutes later we walked into the yard.

We walked in the front door. "oh thank god Seth where did you find her? Morgan we have been looking for you everywhere." Jacob said coming up to me scooping me up into a hug and swinging me around. He set me down but I got picked right back up by Collin and then Paul.

"Guy's I'm fine okay? please put me down. Paul I'm fine. I just went to walk on the beach. Then I just got lost and didn't know how to get back here. Then Seth found me and here we are." Paul finally put me down but kept an arm around me. My stomach growled again, everyone laughed and looked at me.

"well I guess we know why you came back." Collin said jokingly.

"no I came back because I can't keep my mind off Seth. He's so tall and hot and... yum!"

"am I now?" Seth asked

"no. I was just kidding." I said and ran into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"you know he's not going to let you get away with that?" Paul said coming in behind me.

"yes he will."

"how?"

"I'm going to make him a sandwich then give him a kiss then that's it." I said pulling out the stuff to make a huge sandwich for Seth. When I was done I had made one fore Paul who already ate his one for me witch I'm eating right now then one for Jacob, Collin and Seth. I went out gave the others there sandwiches I sat on Seth's lap gave him a chaste kiss on the lip's and handed him his sandwich. I moved over to the other side of the couch next to Jacob and just watched them eat.

"Thanks Morgan I really needed that."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "It was just a sandwich. It's nothing much really."

"Well It was something I didn't have to make so I loved it. Your a keeper Morgan." Collin said.

"Um.. thank you... I think."

"your welcome."

"what's going on in here?" Sam asked in a calm voice walking in the door.

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**bookworm2341**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh you guys I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to take this long in posting… it's been what? 3 months! Oh my gosh I'm really, really, really sorry, I'll shut up and let you get back to the story.**

_**Last time**_

"_**What's going on in here?" Sam's calm voice asked walking in the door**_

We all turned towards him I crawled over to Seth side and hid myself from Sam.

"Morgan it's fine Sam wont hurt you." Seth said. Why is he trying to encourage me to talk to Sam?

"Morgan I'm sorry I came out as a jerk but I'm just trying to protect my people and now I see your not a threat/"

SAM'S POV

'I never thought you were.' I almost added but I held my tongue. Why would she pick Seth? I mean yeah I scared her, I wish I could take it back I didn't know I would imprint on her when that scum was doing that to her I was just mad I didn't know it was her in the bathroom but that gives me no excuse for the thing on the beach. I'm suck a doosh I can't believe she has a boy friend! I should have known she's…. beautiful.

"see Morgan everything is fine." I heard Seth say

"then what was the thing on the beach?" I heard her ask

"what thing on the beach?" Paul asked.

"I was looking for you remember?"

"No not with you Seth…"she turned to look at me. 'Oh damn.' I thought "with Sam… why were you like that? You were pissed that I was talking to Jesse."

"who's Jesse?" Paul asked

"Her boyfriend!" I belted out.

"WHAT? Jesse is _NOT _my boyfriend!"

"then what was with the whole "I love you" thing about?" he's not her boyfriend? Yes I might have a chance.

"you heard that?" and there it goes

MORGAN'S POV

"you heard that?" I asked. How could he have possibly hear that? Jesse was on the phone and Sam was ten feet away. He shouldn't have heard anything. I mean. At all.

"I… um.." Sam was stumbled

"you were like ten feet away."

"what Sam is trying to say is… um" even Seth couldn't explain what was going on. I looked around the room and saw that Jacob Paul and even Billy looked stumped and couldn't tell me.

"WE'ER WERE-WOLVES!" Sam blurted out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Cute. I'm going to change now." I said and walked to Jacob's room. "you kow if you didn't want to tell me all you had to do is say so." I yelled over my shoulder. I wouldn't have pushed but of cores they wouldn't have known that because they don't really know me.

"Morgan wait!" Sam said walking up behind me. "I can prove it" I stopped, turned around and lifted my brows again. "follow me" he said and turned around and walked away not even looking back to see if I was following or not. 'well this should be fun to watch' I thought and followed him.

I walked by the living room and only saw Billy in there. "it's going to be okay." He said and gestured me towards the back of the house. 'where were the guy's ?' I walked outside onto the porch and saw everyone but Sam.

I looked out in the yard and saw him there with just cut-off shorts. "Sam what are you doing?" It started raining right then. "Sam get in here before you get sick!" why would he be so stupid? Wait! Why do I even care?

"I have to show you!" he started shaking, I saw the look on his face. It looked pained.

"Sam?" I said and walked off the porch

"Morgan Stay back !" he said. I put my hood up so I wouldn't get as wet I turned back to look at the guy's they were all standing close to the edge of the porch I felt a shimmer inn the air.

I looked back at Sam but he wasn't there. Instead there was a huge black bear looking wolf. "oh my gosh." My breathing started to hitch my eye's widened, my mouth dropped. I started to back slowly to the porch "where is Sam' I asked myself 'did that thing hurt him why would that thing just stand there?'

"oh my god."

"Morgan it's okay he wont hurt you… that Sam." Jacob said.

"tha… that thing is not Sam."

"yes it is, just look at it, it is Sam." Seth told me. I shook my head. "Morgan please… just look."

I turned my head to look at the thing again, I jumped because it was closer then it was before. I looked it's body over and saved it's head for last. I had a huge black fluffy tail, long black legs, huge black body, it's head was just like the rest of it body… black and huge.

I looked into it's eye's it wasn't like looking into a dog's eye's but not like humans eye's either they were deep brown. Just like Sam's… but that's not possible… they can't be real.

I felt a shimmer in the air again and right in front of me was Sam. I shook my head. "How?" I asked in disbelief

Collin gave him something and that's when I noticed that her was naked so I turned around so he could get dressed. Sam turned me back around and said… "our legends tell us that we descend from wolves and it's true… we are were wolves."

"Why me?" I whispered to myself. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it again 'cause I couldn't think of anything _to_ say. So I turned around and walked into the house, to Jacob's room changed from my swim suit to jeans, t-shirt, shoes, and my hoodie. I packed everything back up, grabbed my bag's and started walking out the door.

"where are you going?" Billy asked.

"I'm sorry Billy but… I just can't deal with this. The guy's turn into freakishly huge wolves. I can't.. I-I just can't." I said and walked out the door.

"Morgan!" I looked behind me and saw Sam running after me. "Morgan please come back and let is explain everything."

"Sam I can't I'm sorry I can't." the rain was still coming down and Sam was still only in the shorts that Collin gave him while we were getting soaked. It was cold out too.

"please just hear me out." He said and grabbed my shoulders. "please"

"I can't."

"please. I just let's get you out of the rain. Hear me out and if you don't like what you hear then just wait till the rain stops to leave and I'll never bother you again… Please?"

Man he really wants to tell me more about his "were-wolf" thing. I can't though. 'why not?' 'because' 'your worried about your family? They aren't here, they never will so why are you so worried?' 'I guess I shouldn't be huh?' oh great now I'm just talking to myself.

I sighed deeply looked up to the sky witch was still poring down on us. "okay… fine."

**So there you go… I hope you like this please review**

**Bookworm2341**


	7. AN

**NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ**

_**HEY GUY'S/GIRL'S**_

_**Um it kills me to say this but I won't be updating for a while… I just found out that my cat has cancer and he is being put to sleep tomorrow… um he's not just a cat to me and my family. He is family. He's been there for everything; I have had a hard time just typing this up because I only have 24 hours left with the best thing that has ever happened to my family. **_

_**But do not worry I will continue my stories… I already have them written up so I have everything I need to update it's just too hard for me to focus on anything else… so I'm gonna keep writing and just keep my mind on school right now… y'all are the best… thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story… in a few months I'll update again. Sorry again**_


End file.
